


Hot mess

by orphan_account



Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Smut, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holed up in the the Savannah heat, two of the survivors desperately search for ways to kill time. Nick has a few ideas
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Kudos: 25





	Hot mess

**Author's Note:**

> This work is nsfw, so I wouldn't go reading this to your coworkers unless you want a few restraining orders. Also, I will be updating this weekly. With that said, please enjoy!

It was sweltering out. It was so intense that they had to call it a day, and find a house to stay in.

Coach and rochelle were upstairs boarding the windows. Of course they had to choose an enormous house with a ton of them. For a moment he actually prayed to himself that they'd find an AC unit up there.

Then there was Ellis. They were designated to keep watch. It wasn't a bad job at the moment, they sat against the wall and looked into the distance. It might've almost been peaceful if the kid could just stop talking. 

"Man It ain't been this hot since Keith and I went fly fishing in west Georgia.. man but at least then we had a lake then. Nick I tell ya, that water felt like heaven." 

He smiled at the memory, and then turned to him. He was met with an unamused look.

It was silent, and for a moment Nick thought the kid finally took a social cue, and would leave him in peace. 

Ellis wiped some sweat off his face with his forearm, then piped up again. 

"Man the heat ain't that bad. It's nice at the beach where all the girls are at. And for hangin out with Keith," 

he trailed off, 

"but man I am so ta'rd n bored." 

That was the first thing the hick said all day that had made any sense.

"Yeah. Me too." He agreed, shedding his once white jacket behind him.

Ellis followed suit and removed his thin t shirt, and wiped his forehead with it. His thick torso had a small bit of sweat as well. 

"Ah... now don't that feel better. You should do et too Nick!"

"Uhh-" nick groaned, still distracted at the fact that Ellis just removed his shirt

As always the kid was quick to interrupt

"So does this mean we can play a game?" 

Nick rolled his eyes

"20 questions?" 

"No" 

"I spy?"

"No." 

"We could sing,"

"Never positively fucking ever"

Ellis thought for a moment.

"You like truth or dare?" 

"Okay, sure. I dare you to stop talking." 

Ellis frowned. 

"Nick-" 

"Ah! I dared you not to talk." Nick stopped him 

He pouted his bottom lip. He didn't know why but he couldn't stop looking at them. They looked.. so.. wait what? The heat was definitely getting to him. 

"But Nick" he protested again

He snapped out it feeling resentful. That damn kid was messing with his mind for sure. 

"Say one more thing, and see what happens," 

there was a pause, Ellis seemed to be trying his best not to say anything 

"But Nick I'm supposed to ask you truth or dare no-" 

Nick jumped at him and swung but he was quickly overpowered. Ellis was straddling him with a betrayed look. Then at the worst time possible, he felt a familiar feeling come over him. 

_Ellis was straddling him._

He tried to escape his grip, but it was too late. His pants began to tighten. He desperately tried to move, but the movement grinded with the hicks hips, and his breath hitched. Ellis' expression hardened a bit.

"Nick..?" He said slowly 

Their eyes met. It was a long strange look. Finally he mustered the courage to try to explain himself, give some clumsy lie, but this time Ellis cut him off

"Nick, truth or dare?" 

"Dare." 


End file.
